Never Grow Up
by darkgirl11
Summary: What happens when Mr. Bitters tells Carlos to grow up? What will his friends and boyfriend say to him? CARGAN and KAMES! Based off of Taylor Swift's song "Never Grow Up".


_**Never Grow Up**_

**Summary: What happens when Mr. Bitters tells Carlos to grow up? What will his friends and boyfriend say to him? CARGAN and KAMES! Based off of Taylor Swift's song "Never Grow Up".**

_The words in italics are the lyrics to "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift! But **not** at first when Carlos is singing in the lobby!_

_Never Grow Up_

Kendall was hanging around in the pool area with all of their friends. James was up in their apartment perfecting his hair, while Logan was sitting on the roof daydreaming and thinking about everything. Carlos was in the lobby of the Palmwoods causing trouble, as usual.

Everyone else in the lobby didn't seem to care while Mr. Bitters was slowly losing his temper with Carlos. The Latino sang loudly, _"All my life, I've been good! But now, I'm thinking what the heck? All I want is to mess around! And I don't really care about, if you love me, if you hate me. You can save me, baby, baby. All my life I've been good but whoa! What the heck! So what if I go out on a million-"_

Mr. Bitters yelled, "**CARLOS!** Will you shut up with the singing! It's annoying and you need to just shut up!" Carlos looked at him and clipped his helmet on his head. He walked over and said happily, "But I love to sing! It's as fun as hockey!"

The other man seemed to disagree, he shook his head and said, "It is fun, but not when your singing IN MY LOBBY! NOW IF YOU WOULD, PLEASE SHUT UP AND GROW UP!"

"What do you mean by 'grow up'?"

"I mean, stop acting like your some innocent little kid all the time!"

"A little kid? But that's how I always am."

"Yes, and quite frankly, It's annoying."

Carlos frowned and looked down. Mr. Bitters smirked and said, "Oh what's wrong? I didn't hurt your little feelings now did I?" Tears flooded into Carlos' eyes, he wanted to run away right there. He wanted to get out of there and hide. He wanted _Logan._

Logan would always be there to protect him. Even if he was protecting Carlos from Camille or the Jenifers. The two were completely in love with each other and couldn't stand to be apart. But Logan needed time alone and Carlos wanted to just go crazy.

Carlos whispered, "Why do you have to be so mean?" Mr. Bitters growled, "Because if I wasn't mean, no one would listen to the rules! Now get out and grow up!" The shorter boy sighed and walked out into the pool area. Just as he was wiping his tears away, he saw Kendall walk over to him.

Kendall looked at his best friend and noticed he was crying. Each one of the guys were supposed to protect him, Logan just did it more often than the others. Kendall said, "Alright, Carlos... whose butt am I kicking?"

Carlos smiled a bit and said, "Mr. Bitters... he yelled at me Kendall..." The 15-year-old sniffled and looked at Kendall with sad brown eyes. He asked, "Kendall, do you think I need to grow up?"

Kendall pulled Carlos into a hug and sang softly to him, _"Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up. Just stay this little. Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up. It could stay this simple. I won't let nobody hurt you. Won't let no one break your heart. No, no one will desert you. Just try to never grow up. Never grow up."_

When they pulled away Carlos smiled and said, "Thanks, Kendall. Your the best friend I could ever have." Carlos hugged him and whispered, "I'll try not to grow up..." Then he pulled away and walked over to the elevator.

The doors opened and he stepped inside them. He pressed the number two floor button and the doors closed. He sighed, _one_ person told him to grow up. And _another_ person told him _not_ to grow up. He needed to know for sure if he should grow up or not. He was going to ask James and Logan next.

When the doors opened he stepped out and went into their apartment. He noticed that James was in the bathroom, looking in the mirror talking to himself. He shook his head and walked over to James. The pretty boy knew something was wrong since Carlos wasn't smiling like he usually was.

James took his eyes off his reflection and looked at Carlos' innocent face. He asked, "What's wrong, Carlitos? Your not smiling like you usually are. What happened?" He sighed and said quietly, "Bitters yelled at me."

Everyone had to know that Carlos _hated_ being yelled at or having someone mad at him. So everyone just tried not to pick fights or arguments with Carlos. Everyone was nice to him and he was extremely nice back. He was like an angel, but once you yell at him, it's like he lost his halo and wings... he was broken.

Carlos looked at him with pain filled eyes and asked, "James... do you think that I should grow up?" James was confused, why should Carlos grow up? He was perfect the way he was. And then he remembered... _Bitters._

James walked over to his friend and pulled him into a warm hug. He sang in a whisper, _"Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up. Just stay this little. Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up. It could stay this simple. No one's ever burned you. Nothing's ever left you scarred. And even though you want to, please try to never grow up."_

When they departed from the hug, Carlos smiled and said, "Thanks you , James. I'm so glad I have friends like you and Kendall who always tell me what they think is right." James smiled and hugged Carlos. He said, "I'll always be there to protect you, just like Kendall and Logan. We won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Thank you, James. That means a lot to me."

"Your welcome, buddy. Just remember one thing..."

"What's that?"

"_Please try to never grow up."_

They pulled away so Carlos could say, "I'll try." And with that, the Latino smiled and started to make his way to the roof of the Palmwoods where his boyfriend was. As soon as he saw Logan looking towards to horizon, he knew something was wrong. Logan barely ever went out on his own, something must've been wrong.

"Logan," Carlos asked quietly, "are you okay?" Logan tried to see that Carlos had been crying today. Logan gasped and motioned for Carlos to come sit by him. When he sat next to Logan he asked again, "Are you okay, Logie?"

Logan sang in a whisper, _"Wish I'd never grown up. I wish I'd never grown up."_ Tears spilled out of Carlos' eyes as he sang, _"I don't wanna grow up!"_ Logan sang, _"Wish I'd never grown up! Could still be little."_ Carlos sang, _"I don't wanna grow up!"_

Logan grabbed Carlos' hand and sang to him softly, _"Wish I'd never grown up. It could still be simple."_ Logan looked into his boyfriend's eyes and sang, _"Oh, darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up. Just stay this little. Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up. It could stay this simple."_

He kissed Carlos sweetly and then pulled away so he could sing to him, _"Won't let nobody hurt you. Won't let no one break your heart. And even though you want to, please try to never grow up. Don't you ever grow up, never grow up. __**Just never grow up**__."_

Carlos smiled and said, "You really mean that? You don't want me to grow up?"

"Your perfect the way you are, everyone loves you like this."

"What about what Bitters said about me?"

"If he ever talks to you like that again, he's gonna have three hockey players beating him up."

"Thanks, Logie."

"Your welcome, baby."

Carlos leaned on Logan's shoulder and heard the smart boy sing quietly, _"Your little hand's wrapped around my finger, and it's so quiet in the world tonight. Your little eyelids flutter cause your dreaming, so I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light. To you, everything's funny, you got nothing to regret. I'd give all I have, honey, if you could stay like that."_

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, Carlos. And will you please do me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"_Never grow up."_

"Alright, for you, I'd do anything."

**Alright! :) That's it. I really like this one and I hope you all check out Taylor Swift's CD "Speak Now" with the song 'Never Grow Up' on it.**

**How was this? Honestly, I love this one.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! :)**


End file.
